Daymio
by BlackDolphin13
Summary: Kiba is a samurai working for the Hyuga, chosen to marry Hinata. What happens when the emperor has his sights set on her? KibaXHinata
1. Chapter 1

**So, I hope all of you reading this fan fiction like it!!! Please review and tell me what you think. This fan fic was inspired by the history channel when they did a whole couple hours on the samurai history. It was pretty cool, so im doing a story on this. I'll try to keep it as historically accurate as possible, but no promises!! It's from the Kamakura Period, if u were wondering. Hope you like.**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

Chapter 1- Clan Meeting

Kiba sat in the Hyuga mansion on their land, waiting for the meeting to begin. His father and mother were the leaders of the Inuzuka clan, the most feared and revered clan of samurai in the land. They were in the service of the Imperial Court, under the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan was a branch of the Imperial family and very influential in the court. Kiba hated Kyoto, the Imperial capital. It was too crowded for him. He liked the distant land of the Inuzuka lands. He also liked the Hyuga lands, which were protected by his family.

Tsume and Okami Inuzuka sat next to him, waiting for the Hyugas. Next to him sat his older sister Hana. He and his father were wearing full samurai armor and had their swords by their sides. Their helmets sat in the corner, removed as a sign of respect to their employers. There also sat three servants near the wall, there to serve them.

The screen door opened and the Hyugas walked in. Kiba and his family stood as the two families bowed to each other. Hiashi was a man that commanded respect, even from the Emperor Naruto himself. Next to Hiashi stood his nephew, Hyuga Neji. Neji was Hiashi's heir and betrothed to Hiashi's younger daughter Hanabi.

Behind Hiashi stood a beautiful young girl. She was his elder daughter Hinata. Kiba had met her at other meetings. She bowed to him, smiling gently. Kiba bowed back to her. Her hair was swept back into a bun on the nape of her neck, the two bangs in the front hanging down in front of her face.

The two families sat down facing each other. Hinata stood and offered tea to Kiba's family. She poured the tea for them, her small hands handing each of them a cup. Together, all toke seated took a sip as a greeting. Hinata sat next to Kiba, smiling slightly. She sat straight as a tree, her head bowed slightly in submission to her father. Her eyes were cast downward, her hands twining together in the folds of her ornate kimono. Kiba could tell she was trebling slightly, although her face did not show it.

"Welcome Lord Inuzuka," Hiashi greeted Kiba's father.

"You have our thanks Lord Hyuga for inviting us to your main mansion here in Kyoto," Okami said, bowing his head to Hiashi. Hiashi was a daimyo, a powerful lord and Kiba's family was a samurai family that served the Hyugas. For generations the Inuzukas were the Hyuga's most important ally, because of the strength of the samurai. The Inuzukas were known for their strength and brutality in battle, which made them a perfect bargaining chip for the Hyugas. Lately, there had been some tension between the clans and the leaders had come together to try and fix it.

Their solution was to marry Kiba and Hinata.

Normally it would be an impossible solution. Hinata was way above Kiba's social status and was even a noble lady in the Emperor's court. Kiba was a samurai destined to serve Hinata's father for the rest of his life and would normally never have ever talked to Hinata.

However, Kiba would never tell anyone, he had met Hinata when they were younger. He was 14 and a man in his own right, while Hinata was 13 and still a child. Hiashi had come to visit his land and had brought her along. Kiba found her playing in a garden alone and had shyly walked up to her. She was smiling and happy, unlike now. She never smiled in front of Hiashi if she could help it, for he did not tolerate kindness and shows of emotion.

From that moment on, Kiba fell in love with his lord's daughter. He had kept these thoughts to himself deep within the recesses of his heart. He never expected to be marrying her.

"I know you are anxious to get the formalities underway, Lord Hyuga, but I would like to know why you chose my son for your daughter," Okami said.

"It is complicated. What is said here is never to leave this room, understand?" Hiashi said. The Inuzukas nodded. "Very well, the Emperor has set his eyes on my daughter, as well as some other noble families," Hiashi said.

"But isn't that great?" Tsume asked, unsure of what Hiashi was trying to say.

"In most cases, yes, but the Emperor has no intention of making Hinata his wife or consort. He merely sees her as a diversion and a challenge. I am not so heartless as to sell my daughter's body for power. Therefore, I wish to put Hinata in your care to protect her," Hiashi said.

"Lord Hyuga, Hinata will be safe in my care," Kiba said. Next to him Hinata's shoulders slumped slightly in a silent sigh.

"That is the plan," Neji said.

"Now Neji and I must attend to a court function. We will leave you to do what you like," Hiashi said. He and Neji stood, the Inuzukas following in suit.

"Meet me in the garden," Hinata murmured to Kiba, so low only he could hear.

The servants pulled the paper door open for Hiashi and Neji. They left down the hallway as a servant came to lead the Inuzukas to their rooms. Hinata gave Kiba a quick smile before going the other way.

Kiba followed his family for only a few moments before slipping away. He knew they would not notice his absence.

Kiba quickly located the door to the gardens. He opened the rice screen, careful to not make a sound. He walked through the calm garden and across a bridge that stretched over a lazy stream. The path he was on led him to a small forest on the Hyuga land. He walked through the woods, enjoying the slight breeze and the calm quietness.

He saw a path that looked like a trail. If he had not been looking to the sides of the road he never would have seen it. Tied to a branch was a thin silver hair comb that depicted an ornate butterfly. Kiba remembered just seeing one exactly like it in Hinata's hair.

He followed the trail through the woods where it winded around some large bushes. It entered a clearing next to the bank of the stream, secluded and hidden from the main road.

His eyes immediately went to the girl in the clearing. She stood tall, her slender neck showing her pale skin above her kimono. She seemed to be staring up at something, her heat tilted slightly upwards. Her hands were in front of her, cradling the low-hanging branches of a cherry blossom tree.

"Hinata," Kiba said. His armor clanked slightly as he walked towards her. She stood perfectly still.

"Do you remember a day like this not so long ago when we first met?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, almost like the whisper of the wind.

"I couldn't forget it," Kiba said, drawing closer. He stood behind her, his body almost touching hers. He leaned down, his head near her ears. "Hinata," he murmured her name falling gracefully from his lips.

"I know what you tried to conceal," she said.

"And?" he asked. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved," she said, turning her head to see him, her body still facing forward. Kiba smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I was so scared I was to be sold for power to a man that could never love me," she said.

"Lord Hiashi might be cruel, but he loves you," Kiba said.

"It might not have been my father's choice. It is simply part of life as a noble," Hinata said.

"There is no need to worry. I'll scare all the other men off," Kiba growled. Hinata giggled.

"You're such a rogue," she said.

"Ah, but you like it, don't you?" he said teasingly.

"Kiba stop it," Hinata said playfully.

"If you didn't, you would have never invited me here," he said. "Hinata, what do you feel? You know of my feelings. It is only fair you trade yours."

She sighed, turning back to face the river. Kiba moved his arms to wrap around her shoulders, his head buried in her neck. "I think I have fallen for a rough man with a kind heart," she said.

"When I find that man he's dead," Kiba warned, his voice muffled by Hinata's shoulder.

"Silly!" Hinata said.

Kiba lifted his head a huge grin on his face. "So, a kind heart huh?" he said.

"Oh stop it," Hinata said.

"Now, don't tell me you don't like the way I try to win you over. I know," he said, his face lighting up. "How about I try the way a noble would court a great lady?"

"What," Hinata said. "Kiba you are simply too much."

"Ah hem," Kiba cleared his throat mockingly. He let go of her, standing back. He pulled himself up to his full height, a good head taller than Hinata. "My Lady, while I was staring at the boring trees I could not help notice you beauty," he said, over exaggerating his gesture to the trees around him. Hinata giggled. "It makes the cherry blossom trees weep with envy and the birds of the sky sing their praises," he said in an over pompous manner.

Hinata giggled louder, trying to stifle her laughs. "I would quote an ancient poet now, but I have no brains of my own and cannot think of one. Therefore I shall recite one of my own made up on the spot to seem educated in the arts," Kiba said.

At that Hinata burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth and tried to stop her giggles to no avail. Kiba enjoyed seeing her happy, since he knew Hiashi never tolerated kindness or emotion towards those lower than him.

"Kiba, you have no idea how true your impression really was," she said once she finally managed to stop laughing.

"No need to worry about poems with me," Kiba said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked with mock sadness

"We Inuzukas prefer to devote ourselves to martial arts rather to real arts. Poetry and painting do not win wars," he said.

Ah I see…" Hinata said. "Will you have to leave for long campaigns?"

"Not unless Lord Hiashi orders me to or someone threatens the Hyuga lands," Kiba said. "Nothing like that has happened for a long time though."

"I'm glad," Hinata said.

"Me too," Kiba agreed. He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her tense as he pulled her closer. Her eyes shut as he drew closer, their faces almost inches apart. He waited a second, wanting to know if she would return his advances.

Hinata closed the gap between their lips in one swift movement. Kiba pulled her body close, his arms completely circling her waist. Hinata sighed slightly as he pulled away from their chase kiss, his arms still encircling her body.

"The rest can wait," he whispered to her.

"Lady Hinata!" they heard a servant yell. Kiba instinctively reached for his katana at his waist, pulling Hinata behind him.

The servant was on the path and could not see their meeting place. Kiba's keen ears could hear her wooden sandals on the path. She was huffing as if she had run from the Hyuga mansion. "Stay silent," Kiba whispered to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata! Please, are you here! The Emperor has come to see you!" she yelled.

Beside Kiba Hinata stiffened. Kiba turned and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Stay still," he whispered in her ear. If someone was to find them together it would mean trouble for Hinata. Hiashi would assume the worst and break off their engagement. They had taken a risk meeting each other, but it was worth the risk to Kiba. He held her trembling petit body close to him until he heard the servant keep running down the path.

"I have to go," Hinata said, pushing Kiba's body away.

"I understand," Kiba said. Let me escort you."

They walked back slowly on the path through the forest. "Oh, I forgot, here is your hairpin," he said, handing the butterfly back to her.

"Keep it," Hinata said.

Kiba smiled as he tucked it into his armor chest plate. "Thank you," he said.

"Consider it a good luck charm for when you go to battle," Hinata said with a smile.

"I will," Kiba said.

They had reached the front door of the mansion. Kiba saw it was in pandemonium. Servants were running around everywhere, with three large palanquins in front of the house. There were guards everywhere.

Kiba saw all the pandemonium was surrounding three people. One was a blonde man a little shorter than Kiba. He had on traditional robes made from the finest silk and his sleeves were together in front of him. The man next to the blonds had slightly long raven black hair and dark eyes. His kimono was dark blue with a white obi and a fan on his back. The girl had pink hair and a red kimono adorned with cherry blossoms. Her hair was up in an ornate bun, two long hair ornaments hanging down on either side of her face. The overcoat of her kimono was red and sewed with gold thread.

Hinata walked up to them, bowing as she went. Kiba bowed low to the blonde, knowing it was the Emperor. Hinata had bowed lower to him than the other two.

"Ah Hinata, it is good to see you," the emperor said.

"Emperor Naruto, it is a blessing for you to visit the Hyuga clan," Hinata said.

"And who is this?" he asked, spotting Kiba behind her.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the samurai clan that serves the Hyuga," Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata, is this your future husband?" the lady asked exited.

"Yes he is Sakura," Hinata said. "Kiba, this is my friend Lady Haruno Sakura."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Haruno," Kiba said bowing to her.

"Ooh, it is great to finally meet you," Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Let me introduce Emperor Naruto Uzumaki and Lord Sasuke Uchiha, Chief Advisor to the emperor," Hinata said.

"A pleasure," Sasuke said curtly. Kiba got the impression he wasn't a talker.

"It is great to finally meet Lady Hinata's husband," Naruto said. Kiba could hear the sarcasm dripping from Naruto's voice. "I hope you find the country life to your liking," he said to Hinata.

"Fear not my lord. The Hyuga estate out in the Kanato region is where I grew up before joining the court. I shall be fine," Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh I hate that you're going away!" Sakura whined. "Why can't you marry someone in Kyoto so we can still see each other?"

"I'll visit you Sakura," Hinata reassured her. "Please, all of you come inside."

Sakura and Hinata walked in first, followed by Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. "Inuzuka, if you think this means you have won Hinata, think again," the emperor hissed as he walked away.

"I agree. This is not over," Sasuke said.

Kiba smirked. "Seems I have more competition than I thought," he said. "No matter, I will not let either of you touch my wife."

"You speak as if you are already married peasant," Sasuke hissed at him. "Know your place."

"I do. It's at Hinata's side," Kiba said. He smirked as he saw the Uchiha grow more frustrated by the second. This was going to be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was riding home, glad to be leaving Kyoto. Truthfully, he hated the Imperial Capital, mostly because of the people in it.

Naruto and Sasuke had been quite outspoken in their attempts to convince Hiashi out of Hinata's marriage. Naruto had nothing to offer because Hiashi would not allow her to become his consort. It was a marriage offer or Hiashi would not even consider anything.

Kiba learned Sakura was Naruto's consort, although she would soon become his legal wife. Sasuke had not married and his eyes had fallen on Hinata. Kiba couldn't blame him, but he also couldn't forgive the stoic Uchiha. Hinata had confided in him that Sasuke had put forth an offer of his own and Hiashi had rejected it.

Sasuke and Naruto tried everything they could to humiliate Kiba when they visited. If Hinata had not been at his side, Kiba would have run those two sniveling pansies through with his katana. Their comments on his ragged hair (which Hinata had confided she liked), and his non-noble status were enough to drive him crazy. He had no idea how Hinata could stand being in a room with more people like that.

At least Sakura seemed nice. She had Hinata's best interests at heart and approved of Kiba, thinking her friend's marriage would be like some great love story. She was a complete airhead, but a likeable airhead at least.

Kiba spurred his horse forward, quickly looking back at the palanquin behind him. Inside sat Hinata, Tsume and Hana. Kiba could not help looking every few seconds to make sure she was still there.

After the Emperor's surprise visit, Hiashi had deemed it was best for Hinata to leave Kyoto as soon as possible. He knew Naruto would think of something before long. He was an idiot, Kiba could tell, but not entirely stupid. Hiashi was more worried about Sasuke. Sasuke was the one with the brains that did all the true ruling of the country, and he was also the head of Naruto's Imperial Army. He would devise a plan quicker than Naruto, and his would almost certainly work.

Therefore, Kiba left the next day, taking Hinata with him back to the Hyuga estate in Kanato. It had the best farmland in Japan, which was partly why the Hyugas were so powerful. They were travelling along the road to the mansion now, having reached the border of the Hyuga land a few days ago.

As they passed the miles of rice fields, Kiba looked out to see the Inuzuka Mansion. It was the stronghold of the Hyuga forces and Kiba's home. The mansion was a castle built into the middle of two mountains. It was many stories tall with thatched black roofs. It had two small towers that rested on one stone wall. The main tower was taller and was many stories taller. Around the castle was a stone wall that had soldiers on it, watching for attacking armies.

Kiba was so glad to see it. The tall walls and surrounding armies made him feel better about keeping Hinata within its walls. Even if Sasuke or Naruto sent an army, they would not be able to take the castle from him.

Okami had been putting him in charge of the armies for a while now. Kiba was the head commander and in charge of training. He made sure all the troops were ready for battle at a moment's notice. He had trained in the army since he was a small boy and was now training the men in combat.

They rode up to the front gate of the mansion and were immediately let in. Inside the front courtyard Kiba dismounted from his horse and walked over to the palanquin. He saw a servant open the door as it was set on the ground. He smiled a big wolfy grin as he held out his hand for her. Hinata took it and stepped onto the ground lightly, her petit feet peeking out from underneath her kimono. Her kimono was a green one with a blue obi and a dark green heavy layer on top. Fall was approaching and to was starting to get colder. Hinata had not travelled in an elaborate court kimono, something Okami and Tsume were expecting from a noble. She was definitely more practical and not as airheaded.

Hinata looked around, taking in the sight of the mansion. "Wow, it's been so long since I was here," she said as she gazed up at it.

"Really? When was the last time you were here?" Kiba asked as he led her inside.

"I think about 12 years ago. It was before my mother died," Hinata said. "I was a really small girl."

"Well, what do you think?" Kiba asked as they came into the entrance. It was a large reception room that was easily two floors and had a railing around the second floor, creating a balcony for onlookers. The room was fancy and ornate with several paintings depicting battle scenes and a few tapestries on the wall.

"Oh my," Hinata said softly.

"Not what you were expecting, eh?" Tsume said as she, Okami, and Hana walked in behind them.

"Not at all. I love it!" Hinata said happily. Tsume gave her a scathing look and Hana smiled as Hinata surveyed her new home, Kiba's arm around her shoulders. The Inuzukas were not the emotional type, but their lord's daughter had managed to find her way into their hearts. They had always seen the Hyugas as lords to be feared and respected, but never friends. Hinata seemed to lover her new family, much more than her old one, and it made them happy to know she was not dreading being married to Kiba.

Tsume was skeptical. She was the most observant out of the Inuzukas and she could see there was more than met the eye. Her son seemed to fall in love with his future bride overnight, and Kiba was not an open person. She had suspected Kiba and Hinata had met before, unknown to the rest of the clan. There had been a few times where she and Okami had taken Kiba to meet his future lords, but Tsume had never suspected Kiba knew Hinata. If Kiba had fallen in love with the heiress, Tsume was eternally thankful that everything had turned out for the better. She did not want her son to be unhappy.

"Wait until you see the gardens here," Kiba was saying to Hinata.

"Idiot, winter is commin. Everything is dead," Hana pointed out.

"Hey Hana, butt out this is between me and Hinata," Kiba snapped.

"Listen up kid, she's not your wife until the wedding, so share the love," Hana said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her away. "I know we'll be great friends!" she said enthusiastically. "You can stay with me before the wedding and we can be like sister!"

"I would love that Hana," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Hana stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Hana, give me back Hinata!" Kiba roared as he chased after them.

"My, my, my, this will be interesting," Okami said with a laugh.

"I just hope she doesn't interrupt our live too much," Tsume said.

"I have a feeling nothing will be the same anymore," Okami said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 is done!! Read and review, please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daymio chapter 2!!! Wow, im exited. Not much to say, but im still keeping it as historically accurate as possible. Bear with me here. For this fan fiction, my biggest thanks goes to Google. Without you I could never have kept all the history info straight. Im still working on it ^ ^ **

**The song is Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. **

**samurai's short sword 2. Main room of a Shinto shrine 3. Twigs from a sacred tree used in wedding ceremonies**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. Please review again.**

**-BlackDolphin13-**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Hinata and Hana sat in the room they shared at the moment, getting ready for a good night's sleep. Hana loved Hinata dearly. Hinata was like the sister she never had and Hana could not be happier that Hinata was going to become part of the family.

Hana was sitting on the mats of her room in front of a large mirror and Hinata was sitting behind her, brushing her hair. Hana enjoyed the gentle glide of Hinata's fingers through her long hair and the calm demeanor of her new friend. Hinata was so gentile, almost the polar opposite of her loud-mouthed obnoxious brother.

Hinata was humming quietly. "What are you singing Hinata?" Hana asked.

"It's a song my mother use to sing to me when I was a small girl," Hinata said.

"Can you sing it for me?" Hana asked.

"I don't know Hana-san, I'm not much of a singer," Hinata said.

"I'm sure it's great! Please!" Hana begged.

"All right," Hinata said. In the reflection of the mirror Hana saw her close her eyes.

"_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary_" she sang quietly. Hana also closed her eyes, listening to the sweet melody of Hinata's voice. It filled her body, quieting her thoughts.

_"__Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now__"_

The melody of Hinata's voice lulled Hana to a meditative place. It was quiet in her room as Hinata sang. Not even the wind interrupted the flow of the song. Hana felt as though the kami itself was listening to Hinata's voice.

"_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I there's a new land"_

Hana felt at peace.

----------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting in a room with Tsume and Hana, sewing a tear on Kiba's kimono. As she was to be Kiba's wife soon, it was her job to take care of all his clothes and things. She enjoyed the task, her expert fingers gliding over the rough fabric. They were in a sitting room of the Inuzuka palace while the men were out training the soldiers. Hinata was seated on a comfy pillow, her back resting against the wall. Tsume was reading a book on the futon while Hana was opposite her, struggling with her stitching.

Tsume looked over at Hinata. "I think you missed your calling Hinata. That is quite some work you have there. You could be a seamstress with that type of talent," Tsume said with a smile.

"Why thank you," Hinata said with a small smile of her own.

"Gah! I can't do this infernal work! Okaa-san, can't I train today?" Hana whined.

Tsume sighed. "Hana, you're an excellent warrior, but you need more work on your sewing. No lord will want an incompetent wife," Tsume scolded.

Hana scowled.

"Hana-san, do you train with the men?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do. Most of us do," Hana said.

"Will I?" Hinata asked.

"No, you're not suited to be a warrior, Hinata," Tsume said kindly. "You're better than us at sewing though," she added, trying to boost Hinata's spirits.

Hinata looked sad. "But I want to be of help to Kiba," she said quietly.

"I know! You can study archery!" Tsume said. "It's perfect for you!"

"Thank you Tsume-sama," Hinata said with a huge smile on her face. It warmed Tsume's heart to see her so happy.

"Hey Hinata, can you do my sewing?" Hana asked.

"Hana, do your own work!" Tsume snapped.

"It's okay Hana, I'll teach you how to sew," Hinata said.

"Thank you!" Hana said in relief.

Hinata smiled. It was times like this she loved her new family.

--------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat in Hana's room, facing the wide circular window. It was a beautiful fall day, the wind holding a slight touch of winter air on it. It was funny, Hinata had always imagined getting married in summer, not fall. Now that she thought of it, she liked fall better. It was her favorite season, with all the beautiful colors, not too hot and not yet cold. It was a time for change, and Hinata was mentally preparing herself for the biggest change of her life.

Today she was marrying Kiba.

She would be a part of the Inuzuka clan now.

She would be safe.

"Hey Hinata, can I come in?" Hana called.

"Of course, come in," Hinata said. Hana opened the sliding shoji door and walked in.

"Hinata, it's time to get ready," Hana said kindly.

Hinata smiled. "I know," she said. Hana walked over to sit next to her, looking out the window.

"Hinata… I know it's a little late, but what do you think of my otooto-san?" Hana asked.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment. "I think I love him," she said softly.

"Really?" Hana asked in relief.

"Did you think I didn't?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's…. I know that Kiba loves you. He's an honorable man, so I know he'll make a good husband for you," Hana said. "I just want you to be happy," she said, blushing a little.

Hinata blinked. Hana was not an emotional person. She smiled. "Thank you Hana-san. Your family has made me happier than I have been in a long time," she said.

"So, did you meet Kiba before all of this?" Hana asked.

Hinata laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"People who just meet at their engagement don't have such a devotion to each other," Hana said. "When did you fall in love?"

"I think it was the second time I saw him," Hinata said. "He saved me."

"Really?" Hana asked. "From what?"

"We were visiting the castle here. It was late fall and wolf attacks had been reported in the region. I was playing in the gardens, waiting for Kiba to come and see me. It was the second time I would have met him. We were together when a wolf came out of the forest. I didn't see it until it attacked. Kiba had only his wakizashi(1) and the wolf was very large. He managed to kill it, and my scream brought the servants running," Hinata said.

"I remember that!" Hana said. "Lord Hiashi had a special dinner in honor of him. Otoo-san was so proud."

"Yes, I remember," Hinata said.

"Ahh, young love is so sweet," Hana said wistfully. "Enough talk, let's get you ready."

"Of course," Hinata said.

-------------------------------------------

"Not worried, are you son?" Okami asked Kiba as they were waiting at the door of the shrine.

"Of course not," Kiba lied. Truthfully, inside he was shaking from worry. He was nervous, although he had been trained to never show it. He wore a plain dark hitatare kimono with thinner sleeves than a regular kimono. The kimono itself was more form-fitting than regular kimonos, with the pants not as wide. His obi was a sash tied around his waist, the same dark blue as the rest of his hitatare kimono. Both his swords were tucked into his obi, his katana hanging from it. Next to him Okami was dressed almost exactly the same, but his kimono was a dark black.

They were at the village shrine, located directly outside of the castle grounds in the mountains. It was a simple red house with the altar inside and a tori gate marking the entrance. The traditional flute players were off to the side near the entrance to the shrine. The local priest stood next to Kiba waiting outside the door to the shrine.

Only close family members were attending. There were no Hyugas, because Hinata's family was in Kyoto at the court. They could not come for fear of drawing the emperor's gaze on them. Apparently he was not pleased with Hiashi for sending Hinata to the countryside. Hiashi had explained if he, Neji or Hanabi went, Sakura would definitely demand to come to support her best friend. Of course the Emperor would come to make sure his future wife was safe. There was no way Hiashi would let him anywhere near the ceremony.

Kiba saw a carriage pulled by two horses draw up to the shrine. He watched like a man possessed as Hinata stepped down from the carriage. Her white kimono fit her perfectly. She didn't need any powder on her face because she was already so pale. Behind her stood Hana and Tsume in their formal Kimonos.

Hinata walked up to Kiba, her face radiant with the biggest smile imaginable. Kiba took her hand as they faced the entrance to the shrine, the red doors open in front of them.

"Welcome," the priest said in an old voice. He led Kiba and Hinata to the stone basin near the side of the temple door.

Kiba took the stone dipper, pouring the water into Hinata's hand before also pouring it into his own. Together they washed their hands and rinsed their mouths, purifying them to enter the temple. Hinata was happy to see two wolf statues on either side of the doors, representing shrine guards and stemming from the Inuzuka clan's love of animals.

They once again stood before the doorway. Kiba pulled the large rope to announce their presence to the kami inside the temple.

The group entered the Haiden (2) together to stand before the small bare altar. In the corner were the flute performers. At the sight of the party coming in they picked up their instruments and began to play a soft tune. The miko shrine maidens were pouring sake into three cups on a small table behind the altar.

Kiba and Hinata stood before the altar with the priest waving an incense stick around them. They waited patiently, Kiba's family at his side. There was no one there to represent the Hyuga clan in the ceremony.

_Two Zen monks were walking along a river when they came upon a beautiful young woman. The bridge was out, she tearfully explained, and she needed to cross the river right away. "Don't worry," said one of the monks," just climb on my back and I'll carry you across." The girl climbed on the monk's back and he took her across. The monks then continued on their journey, but the second monk was very upset. Finally, and a few hours later he couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "How could you, a virtuous monk, allow a woman to ride upon your back?" The first monk said, "Are you still carrying that lady? I put her down when we crossed the river hours ago." ____The priest recited for memory. It was a traditional Buddhist story spoken at most weddings. _

_"__Keep your minds free and your hearts open, for the kami will bless you with happiness and longevity," the priest said_

When the priest was finished, they bowed to the altar, clapping their hands together. Together they sat at the table, facing the altar. Behind them stood the rest of Kiba's family.

Kiba spotted three small shallow glasses of sake in front of him. He took the first one and took three small sips of it before giving it back to the priest. The priest passed it to Hinata, who waited while a miko poured more sake into it, and took three small sips like Kiba had done. They concluded the ceremony with the miko's performance. Together three of them danced a slow, short dance to the flute music, holding twigs of sakaki (3). They gave the twigs to Kiba and Hinata at the end, which they exchanged to signify their devotion to the gods.

The miko then passed different regular cups filled with sake to Kiba's family. They all took turns drinking a little of the sake, careful not to drink too much.

With that the ceremony was concluded. They did not wait at all, but went directly outside. The carriage and Kiba's horse were waiting outside the temple.

"Well, let's get the blushing bride home so we can enjoy the festivities," Okami said, a broad smile on his face.

"Come on Hinata," Hana said. Hinata was reluctant to leave Kiba's side, her arm entwined with his.

"Nah, we're going home another way," Kiba said, a devilish smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tsume snapped.

Kiba didn't answer. He picked Hinata up at her knees, lifting her above his head and earning a squeak from her. He set her on his big black war horse sidesaddle, to keep her kimono from getting dirty. He easily jumped on behind her, putting his arms around her to take the reins.

"Kiba are you crazy! Hinata, get down here at once," Hana commanded.

Kiba pulled his horse around, facing the tori gate. "Hinata is my wife now, so she must obey everything I say. I say we're going home together, so that's that," Kiba said. He spurred his horse forward, taking them out of the shrine grounds.

"Mother, father, stop them!" Hana said.

"We have no right, they are married now," Okami said. "Kiba is within his rights to do whatever he wants."

"I agree," Tsume said. "It is not our place to interfere."

"Ahhh, young love is so refreshing," Okami said, giving Tsume a kiss on the head.

--------------------------------------

Kiba and Hinata rode through the farming village next to the Inuzuka mansion. The townspeople were waiting in the village, lining each side of the street all the way to the mansion. They cheered as Hinata and Kiba rode by, their devotion clearly displayed. Hinata marveled at how the people were so devoted to the Inuzukas. It was understandable, of course, the Inuzuka clan was their sole protection against invading forces.

They returned to the mansion for the feast prepared in their honor. Okami, Tsume, and Hana were already there, along with many samurai clans from all different areas. They were gathered in the main hall, with Kiba and Hinata seated on a raised platform. Each family and their relatives came forward to introduce themselves and wish Kiba and Hinata a happy marriage. Hinata was just glad to be close to Kiba, her arm firmly around his.

However, there was one family she had to talk to.

After all the congratulations, they were left to talk with the guests. Hinata stayed at Kiba's side, his arm around her waist. It comforted her, making her calm. Even through the fabric of their kimonos she could feel the raw power in his muscles.

A man with tinted glasses and frizzy hair came to greet them. Hinata had been waiting to meet him.

"Congratulations, lord Inuzuka," he said. "And to you Lady Hinata."

"Lord Aburame," it is always a pleasure," Kiba said with a growl. The Aburame's were the other clan that served the Hyugas. They were the enemies of the Inuzuka clan, always competing with them for acknowledgement from the Hyugas. The Aburame clan ruled the west of the Hyuga land while the Inuzukas ruled the east.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hinata," Shino said bowing to her. Like it or not, Hinata was a Hyuga, and the daughter of the Hyuga lord. It would be dishonorable for anyone to show her disrespect, even the Inuzuka enemies.

"Same to you, lord Aburame," Hinata said.

Someone called to Kiba. He went to talk to them, leaving Hinata alone. "Lord Aburame…" she began.

"Please call me Shino, my lady," he said."You might be married to that dog, but you are still my lady, and a Hyuga of the main branch."

"Please understand Shino…" Hinata said.

"I don't care about the why, I only care that the Inuzukas have an advantage over my clan. That cannot be ignored."

"You have nothing to worry about. My father sent me out here to keep me from wandering eyes at the court. It has nothing to do with power," she said. "Therefore I have a proposition for you."

"As you wish my lady," Shino said.

"There will be a time where the Inuzukas will be under attack because of me. At that point I want the Aburame's to lend aid to the Inuzukas," Hinata said.

"I see… I don't see it happening though. We are enemies," Shino said.

"If I send for help, will you leave us to our enemies?" Hinata asked harshly.

"If the Inuzukas…."

"Not the Inuzukas, me. Hinata Hyuga. If I call to your clan for help will you respond?" she asked again.

"For you, my lady, yes, I will," Shino said.

"Good. I want to set up a way for us to get messages to each other without outsiders understanding their meaning," Hinata said.

"You want my help?" Shino asked questioningly.

"Of course," Hinata said smiling. "I want an agreement between us, Shino. We are equals now."

"As you wish, my lady," he said.

"You may call me Hinata, you know," Hinata said.

"As you wish my lady," Shino said, the ghost of a smile lingering on his face. Hinata sighed.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch soon. Please keep me updated on the Aburame clan," Hinata said.

"I see us working well together in the future," Shino said. "If you will excuse me, I must be returning to the Aburame mansion. I have a feeling we will be in contact soon."

"Of course. Travel safely, Lord Aburame," Hinata said as Kiba came back over to them.

"Excuse me Inuzuka, I will be leaving," Shino said icily.

"By all means," Kiba growled, his arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata felt happy seeing Shino go, knowing she had accomplished a huge task. She hoped the two clans could be allies, and she also realized only a Hyuga could make it happen. Even if she was married into the Inuzuka clan, she was still a Hyuga and part of her will always be a Hyuga.

"Let's go, it's been a long night," Kiba said.

"Of course," Hinata said. At this moment she was truly happy.

-------------------------------------

**Yay, chapter 2 done!! I'm keeping it short, but chapter 3 will be up soon. I like shorter chapters, but I always seem to write really long ones. Oh well, remember to review please!!**

**-BlackDolphin13-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally out. It's mostly a flashback chapter explaining Kiba and Hinata's relationship with each other and how they met, stuff like that. The fighting scenes will be in the next chapter, hopefully…. I haven't figured out that far. Still in the Kamakura period. Google is my hero. That's all that that needs to be said.**

**Please review. **

**-BlackDolphin13-**

----------------------------

Chapter 3-

Hinata woke up, her body warm under the huge blanket on top of her. Next to her Kiba lay asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist. He was snoring slightly, a small trickle of drool coming from his mouth.

The first snowfall of winter had come last night. Hinata looked out of the large circular window to see snowflakes falling gently, the night sky a dark slate color. She always liked winter the best, despite the cold. The snow was so beautiful, blanketing the world in pure white.

Hinata sat up a little and was exposed to the cold. She shivered before pulling the blanket up over her.

"Hey Hinata, are you awake?" Kiba asked. Hinata could feel his words vibrating deep inside his chest.

"Yeah, I am," she said softly.

Kiba turned over and kissed her forehead. "What are you thinking right now?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about the snow. It's so pretty…" Hinata said dreamily.

Kiba blinked for a second. He stood, stretching his arms high above his head as he did. He only wore his pants, while Hinata wore a one layer kimono tied around her waist with a simple sash. Kiba picked Hinata up and carried her over to the shoji door next to the window. He slid it open with his foot and deposited her on the balcony overlooking the mountains.

The balcony had an overhang, so she was not sitting in the snow. Snowflakes fell softly around her. She heard the padding of Kiba's feet in the room behind her, but she didn't look back. Instead she looked out onto the mountains. They were beautiful, the snow lightly dusting the tall trees. The grey sky overhead shed little light, basking the world in a dark glow.

Hinata felt a huge blanket around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kiba sitting behind her, the blanket from the bed wrapped around both of them. He pulled her onto his lap, out of the snow. Hinata turned so her back was to him and leaned against his powerful body. His arms were around her, keeping her warm. She always marveled at how Kiba was never cold.

Together they looked out over the mountains at the beautiful scenery. Hinata felt completely and utterly at peace.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kiba asked softly.

"Of course I do," Hinata sighed. "How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Hinata was ten years old, playing in the vast Hyuga gardens of their mansion in Kyoto. She was completely alone, having escaped her maids not long ago. She was in the maze surrounded by tall lush hedges that offered her protection. On one side was the entrance to the forest, a place where no one went. In the middle of the small enclosure was a small fountain with koi swimming lazily in the pond. She sat by the edge, letting her fingers trail in the water. Her kimono sleeve was pushed up to her elbow, something she would never do around her father or maids._

_She heard a rustling sound behind her. Hinata turned her head to see a young boy trying to get through the thick bushes. His simple hitatare was a light grey with thinner pants than other nobles she had seen. He had two swords on his right, one shorter than the other. His hair was a messy brown and short, hanging just below his ears. _

"_Ahh, shit," he cursed. "Man now I'm lost.." he grumbled before looking up to see Hinata looking at him. "Uh, hello, sorry to interrupt you," she said with a smile in her direction. "I was just looking around the gardens and I got lost… can you help me?" he asked._

"_Of course, what's your name?" she asked._

"_Inuzuka Kiba," he answered. _

_Hinata looked him over once again. She knew the Inuzuka clan was coming for a visit. Her father was their lord and master. _

"_You're part of the Hyuga clan, right?" he said, kneeling on the ground so they were eye level. _

"_How could you tell?" she asked. Kiba smiled. "You all have the same eyes. Except yours are lavender and everyone else's are white," he said._

"_I hate them," Hinata said quietly. "Why can't they be like everyone else's?"_

"_If they were like that, then they would be really cold. Your family doesn't have any warmth in them at all. But you have a lot of sparkle in your eyes that makes up for that," Kiba said._

_Hinata smiled. "You think so?" she asked._

"_I know so," Kiba said with a small blush._

"_Come with me! I want to show you something," Hinata said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the forest. She led him through a small path into the trees to a lazy stream. It ran through the forest to a small bridge overgrown with plants. "This is my special place," she said, sitting on the bank of the river. "No one can find me here."_

"_Wow, this place is pretty," Kiba said. He sat down next to her."So you never told me your name, what is it?" he asked._

"_I'm Hyuga Hinata," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Kiba-san. Are you a real samurai?" she asked._

"_Not yet. I won't become a true samurai until I'm 15, but I've been training for years," Kiba said proudly._

"_Wow, I've never met a real samurai," Hinata said wistfully._

"_So Hinata, what's life like here in Kyoto?" he asked._

_Hinata shifted a little. "It's okay. Kinda boring without okaa-san," she said._

"_What happened to your okaa-san?" Kiba asked._

_Hinata wrapped her arms around her knees. "She died over the winter," Hinata said quietly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kiba said._

"_It's okay," Hinata said. "I still have Hanabi and Neji nii-san," she said with a smile._

"_Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata! Where are you!" they heard a servant call from back at the maze. _

"_I have to go," Hinata said._

"_Wait, can I see you again?" Kiba asked._

_Hinata smiled again, her face lighting up the whole forest. "Of course. Bye Kiba-san," she said as she ran back to the maze._

_Later Kiba would discover the young girl he met was his Lord's daughter._

_2 years later_

_Kiba ran through the Hyuga gardens, trying to find his friend. He kept his ears open to avoid any servants that might see him. It was definitely against his code of honor to fraternize with his lord's daughter, but Kiba didn't care. He just wanted to see Hinata. He wanted to see how she was doing and make sure she was okay. He had heard about Hiashi's famed cruelty from his father and was worried for the young girl he met two years ago._

_He found the fountain he met her at so many years ago. He sat down to wait, not knowing if she even remembered him. All he could do was hope._

_Not too long after, he heard a rustling behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a young girl standing at the entrance to the maze he just left. He smiled and was rewarded with a smile back. She was taller and her hair was longer. Her smile wasn't as carefree as the last time he saw her. He also saw she was taller and her hair was up in a tight bun. Her entire appearance was more timid, her eyes focused on the ground._

"_Hey Hinata," he said smiling at her. _

"_Hi Kiba-san, how are you?" she asked shyly. He noticed she never met his eye, instead keeping hers fixed on the ground in front of him._

_He stood and walked over to her. "I'm not Hiashi," he said quietly. "You can look at me."_

_She looked up at him, her lavender eyes wide with shock. She looked down again, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks. _

"_You've grown," she said to him. "How goes the samurai training?"_

"_Pretty good. Next year oto-san wants to make me commander of the armies," Kiba said, sitting back down by the fountain. Hinata sat down next to him, her feet tucked under her. Her hands were folded on her lap, her back completely straight. _

"_You've changed," Kiba said._

"_I'm not a child anymore," she said._

"_Thanks to Hiashi," Kiba growled. _

"_He's my father Kiba-san," Hinata said forcefully._

"_I know how he is. Kindness isn't a word in Hiashi's dictionary," Kiba said. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her kimono sleeve, revealing dark blue bruises near her elbow. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you changed so much."_

"_Why do you suddenly call my father by his name?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject. She kept her head facing forward, attempting to avoid his gaze._

"_He doesn't deserve my respect if he treats you this way," Kiba said._

_Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Is this a samurai thing? You trying to protect me?"_

"_No! It's just… uh… um," Kiba stuttered, letting go of her arm._

_Hinata giggled, holding her sleeve to her face to hide it. Kiba smiled, liking her smile. _

_The sky grew darker as they talked. Kiba left Kyoto with the memories of Hinata in mind, hoping it wouldn't be long until he saw her again._

_6 Months Later_

_Kiba was ecstatic, although he never showed it. There was trouble on the border of the Hyuga's land and Hiashi was coming to see Okami about fixing it. Kiba had found our Hinata was coming with him to visit. He wanted to show her the gardens in Kanato, but it was late fall and there were reports of wolf attacks in the nearby areas. He had bought a hairclip for her since he found out it would be her birthday while she was staying in Kanato. _

_He knew he liked Hinata. Kiba knew it very well. But he could never tell her it. If anyone found out he could be disinherited or even killed if Hiashi ordered it. _

_Kiba was walking through the mansion looking for Hinata. She had turned thirteen less than a week ago and he had his present hidden inside his armor. Every samurai wore his armor inside the mansion while there was not conflict, so he never looked odd around them. _

_He really hated Neji Hyuga. Neji had been glaring at him all day and Kiba knew Neji had caught him staring at Hinata a few times. A couple times Kiba had caught Hinata's eye, causing her to blush and him to smile. Neji saw it, however, and kept a close eye on him. Kiba didn't trust him and didn't want Neji to catch him near Hinata._

_Hinata had gone exploring in the gardens, unaware Kiba was looking for her. She hugged her kimono closer to her, wishing she remembered it was fall. She sat down on the ground away from the entrance to the gardens so if someone entered they wouldn't be able to see her. _

_The forest was next to her, leading to the mountains. The mountains were beautiful, covered at the top with a little bit of snow. She waited, hoping Kiba would find her. They always met in the garden at the Hyuga mansion, so here should be no different._

_She sat on the ground, waiting for Kiba to come. The trees were beautiful, but the wind was very, very cold. She was far away from the mansion on the wood's edge, so she couldn't go back and get anything to warm her up. Hinata sat, waiting…._

_She felt like it was forever she was waiting. The forest was silent, almost eerie…._

_Hinata jumped. She heard a rustling behind her. She saw Kiba walk into the garden and look around. He spotted her and walked over to her, a huge smile plastered over his face. Hinata smiled back, glad to see him. _

"_Hey Hinata how are you?" Kiba asked._

"_I'm good Kiba-san," Hinata said._

"_You can stop calling me san, Hinata. After all, we are friends," he said._

"_As you wish Kiba," she said._

_Kiba sat next to her, his armor clanking slightly. "I've never seen you in your armor. It suits you," Hinata said._

"_I'm glad to hear it. A samurai's armor is his life," Kiba said._

_Behind them came a growling sound. Kiba whipped around to see a gray wolf hiding in the shadows of the tree. Hinata looked around and saw it, her eyes wide with fear. The wolf inched out of the shadows and Kiba could see its ribs showing. The wolf looked starved and was foaming at the mouth. His yellow eyes locked on Hinata, and Kiba saw the insanity and hunger radiating from its yellow eyes. Kiba put his arm out, pushing Hinata behind him as the wolf sat back, ready to spring. _

_Kiba's hand went to his side and found his katana was missing. He silently cursed himself, remembering he had left it inside in his rush to find Hinata._

_The wolf jumped, his fangs bared at Kiba's throat. Kiba pushed Hinata back, toppling her to the ground a few feet back._

_Hinata screamed as loud as she could. The servants heard her and came running. They arrived to find Hinata on the ground and a wolf on top of Kiba._

_The wolf started moving, causing all of them to shy back. Hinata's heart pounded as the servants pulled her away from Kiba's body._

"_Uggh, this reeks," Kiba said, throwing the wolf off of him with a thud. He lay on the ground, looking up at Hinata upside down. "My Lady Hyuga, are you all right?" he asked. For a second Hinata wondered why he had reverted back to formally addressing her. Then she remembered that they were surrounded by people and it was a bad idea for anyone to know of their relationship, whatever it was. _

"_Yes, I am fine Lord Inuzuka," Hinata answered. Two samurai came running and helped Kiba to stand. Hinata smiled as she saw Kiba's lopsided grin when all the men congratulated him on his bravery._

"_Cousin! Are you all right?!" she heard Neji yelling as he ran to see if she was okay._

"_I'm fine Neji ni-san, Lord Inuzuka saved me," Hinata said, careful to keep her voice and demeanor calm. Neji was a genius and would pick up on Hinata's concern for Kiba in a second. As it was, Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Kiba, showing his apparent dislike for the young samurai. _

_Neji walked over to where Kiba and his men where. They all looked at him strangely, a couple putting their hands on their swords as he approached. Some looked at him with hatred radiating from them while others had a look of confusion on their faces at the other men's hatred._

"_Thank you for saving my cousin, Lord Inuzuka," Neji said, bowing to Kiba. Every one of the samurai had a look of shock written all over their faces. Hinata was in shock too. She never heard Neji utter a word of thanks to anyone before._

"_Its nothing, Lord Hyuga," Kiba said, bowing back to Neji. They both straightened at the same time, intense looks of loathing written all over their faces. If looks could kill they would both be six feet under at that moment._

_Hinata decided she needed to intervene. She ran over to Neji, taking his arm. "Ni-san, let's go inside, it's rather cold out here," Hinata said, pulling Neji away and breaking his eye contact with Kiba. _

_Neji's eyes softened seeing his adorable younger cousin. "Okay, let's go," he said. _

_Right then Hinata made a huge mistake. She looked back at Kiba, her face softening and her eyes glowing. Kiba's face changed too, to one of worry, with a kid of subtle longing in his eyes._

_Neji saw everything. He could pick up on a person's emotions as soon as they felt them. He was not called a genius for nothing. Neji's blood boiled as he saw that Inuzuka trash dare to look at his younger cousin like that. He saw the worry, the longing, and the caring look cross Kiba's face all in a flash. It made Neji sick to see Kiba look like a lost puppy as Hinata led him away. _

_Much to Neji's enjoyment, Kiba looked up as Hinata led him away. Neji saw the hate in the look Kiba gave him. Neji smirked at him, angering the samurai further. He could feel the hate and rage rolling off Kiba in waves._

_After all, it was only normal that samurai and ninja hated each other._

_Later that night_

_Kiba was so glad that wolf attacked him. He was sitting at a long table in a huge dining room next to Hinata at the head table. Next to Hinata were Neji, and then Lord Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi was honoring Kiba for saving Hinata. All of the samurai stationed nearby came to the feast, sitting at long tables set up in the hall. _

_He had been chatting away with Hinata the whole night. No one cared because he had just saved her. They paid no attention to the two of them. Okami and Hiashi were chatting away like old friends. _

_However, Neji had kept a close eye in him. Kiba couldn't resist smirking over Hinata's shoulder at her cousin, making Neji absolutely furious. Hinata didn't notice, probably because she ignored Neji all night. Kiba loved watching Neji squirm. _

_At the end of the night, Neji left to go to his room. Kiba guessed the genius ninja couldn't stand to see a samurai courting his younger cousin. Hiashi looked over at them and Kiba caught his eye for a second. "Come here," he said to Kiba._

_Kiba walked over to him, sitting in between Hinata and her father. "Thank you for saving my daughter," he said._

"_It is nothing Lord Hyuga," Kiba said bowing his head to the older man._

"_I see Hinata has not shown her appreciation," Hiashi said. Hinata bowed her head in shame. _

_Kiba saw a smile on Hiashi's face. "Normally a young maiden gives her rescuer a thank you kiss," Okami piped up._

_Hinata's face was beet red at that point. Kiba saw Hiashi smile at him and Okami's wink. "Hinata, do not shame the Hyuga clan by not showing your appreciation to Kiba for rescuing you," Hiashi said calmly._

"_Y-y-yes f-f-father," Hinata stammered. She slowly reached up and gave Kiba a small peck on the cheek. Kiba's heart seemed to stop for a moment before a huge wolfy grin spread across his face. He heard Hiashi snort at his grin, but Kiba didn't care. He looked over to see amusement in the older man's eyes. Hinata was staring straight at her plate, her face red. _

"_Well Okami, your son is a good man," Hiashi said. _

"_Thank you sir. I try to keep life interesting," Kiba said._

"_Good boy," Hiashi said, patting him on the back. "It's too bad a man like you wasn't born as a noble, we need more people like you. Maybe then I could actually find a suitable husband for my daughter," Hiashi said._

_Hinata promptly left, saving herself from further embarrassment. Kiba thought she just might die if her father kept this up. Hiashi seemed more normal to him, almost like a human being._

_Hiashi sighed. "It is really too bad about your son Okami. Emperor Minato has mentioned marrying Hinata to his son, Crown Prince Naruto," he said._

"_Isn't that great, Lord Hiashi?" Okami asked confused._

"_Naruto is a child that gets whatever he desires. The Emperor has many consorts, and Hinata would be one of them. The Crown Prince is already betrothed to Sakura Haruno from the Haruno Clan. She will be the next Empress. Sakura is also Hinata's friend. It makes for a volatile combination, both of them vying for the Emperor's interest. I might be a cold man but I want my daughter to be happy," Hiashi explained._

"_Well, no one can say no to the Emperor without a good reason" Okami said._

"_Exactly, which is why I need your help," Hiashi said._

"_I'd be honored to Lord Hiashi," Okami said._

"_This is to be kept confidential. No one is to ever hear a word of this," Hiashi warned._

"_I understand," Okami said._

"_I need you to create a disturbance in the providence. It can't be too big to start out with, but we need a reason to get Hinata out of Kyoto. I was thinking if you could start a rebellion of sorts, I could convince the Hyuga Elders to marry Hinata to Kiba," Hiashi said._

"_I think I can help you with that," Kiba said._

_Hiashi and Okami turned to look at him. Hiashi's ice cold stare seemed to pierce right through him. "Are you sure you're up to it boy?" Hiashi asked._

"_Definitely," Kiba answered with confidence._

_Hiashi smiled. "I knew I liked you. You're perfect for Hinata. So what is your plan?" he asked._

"_I can light the fire to start the fake rebellion and then quiet down the soldiers after me and Hinata are married," Kiba said. "With Hinata in Kanato, I can protect her with the warriors we have here. I can make it so the warriors think there will be an uprising and I am sure I can get them to agree to peace."_

"_Hmmm, I like it," Hiashi said. "I'll leave you in charge of that. Okami, your boy sure is something," Hiashi said._

"_Thank you Lord Hiashi," Okami said._

"_It's too bad you and Neji don't like each other," Hiashi said thoughtfully. "Oh well, I only care about Hinata's opinion anyways," he said. Hiashi smiled at Kiba, "I've never seen my daughter so taken with anyone before. I can see you like her just as much."_

"_Yes sir," Kiba said truthfully._

"_Good, then put your plan into motion as soon as possible," Hiashi said. _

"_Yes sir," Kiba said happily._

_Even Later That Night_

_Hinata was getting dressed for bed. She had on a very plain kimono tied at her lover waist, the neckline showing a lot of skin she would normally cover. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, thinking about a certain samurai. _

_A small knock came on her door. Hinata went and opened the screen door but saw no on there. _

_Just as she closed it she heard another small knock. This one she listened to and heard it came from the opposite side of the room. Surprised, Hinata walked over and slid open the door._

"_KIBA!!" she yelled, seeing the samurai outside on her balcony._

_Kiba quickly pushed her against the nearest wall, his hand over her mouth. "Ssshhhh, someone might hear," he said quietly._

"_Sorry," Hinata whispered when he took his hand off of her mouth. At that point Hinata noticed the position they were in. She was between Kiba's legs, his body pressed tightly up against her. One of his hands held one of hers over her head, while her other hand was pinned behind her. He was wearing a simple gray kimono and had no armor on. Hinata also noticed she had on a very thin kimono as well._

"_Umm, Kiba… well….." she started to say, her face beet red._

"_Oh, sorry," Kiba said, letting go of her and taking a step back._

"_Why are you here?" Hinata asked quietly._

"_Well, I forgot to give you something. Today is your birthday, right?" Kiba asked. He pulled out a small bracelet from the obi of his kimono. "This is for you," he said sheepishly, with a blush on his face._

"_It's beautiful," Hinata said. The beads on it were lavender glass, made by a master craftsman. It was beautiful and fit her perfectly._

"_Hinata," Kiba started to say. "I have something to tell you."_

_Hinata's heart stopped. "I love you," he said._

_A loud knock on the door scared Hinata out of her wits. "Hinata, open up! It's me, Neji!" she heard from the other side of the door._

"_Shit," Kiba cursed. Hinata saw him run back to the door to her balcony._

"_One second ni-san," Hinata called to Neji. She turned back to see Kiba disappeared. She closed the door to the balcony and ran across the room to open the door for Neji._

_Neji walked in, surveying the room with a sharp eye. Hinata knew he was looking for any sign that Kiba had been there. She was slightly relieved when she saw nothing to indicate his presence. _

"_What is wrong ni-san?" Hinata asked innocently._

"_Hmph, I thought I heard someone here," Neji said suspiciously. Hinata pulled down her kimono sleeve to cover her bracelet. He began to walk around her room slowly, looking at every inch of it._

"_There is no one else in here. Maybe it was another room," Hinata suggested._

"_Maybe…" Neji said thoughtfully. He turned back to look at her. "I noticed you aren't stuttering anymore, cousin," he said with a smirk._

_Hinata gasped. She hadn't even noticed._

"_So there must be something here making you calm," Neji continued as he walked around some more. He was getting closer to the screen door leading to the balcony. Hinata could only stall him and hope that Kiba got away._

"_I'm not sure what you are talking about, but I feel much more at home here than in Kyoto," Hinata said truthfully._

"_I see…" Neji said as he reached the screen door leading to her balcony. He pulled it open as Hinata's heart beat a double speed. She shuddered to think of what Neji would do to Kiba if he found the young samurai._

"_It has nothing to do with a certain samurai, does it?" Neji asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He threw open the screen door and walked out onto the balcony He looked up at the roof, searching for something._

"_Neji, please shut the door. It's very cold," Hinata said. _

"_Hmm, what is out here Hinata?" Neji asked, looking up at the roof. "There is something you don't want me to find."_

"_Neji, please, you are being ridiculous," Hinata insisted. _

_Neji sighed. "Fine," he said, walking back inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'll be in the room next door if you need anything. And please cousin, stay away from that samurai," Neji emphasized._

"_I don't see why you are so worked up over this," Hinata said quietly._

"_Because I know he likes you!" Neji roared. "I don't want you around that man, so listen to what I am saying! That samurai is bad news for you, and I don't trust him! Now do as I say," he said, calming down a little. _

"_But Neji…."_

"_No buts. This is for your own safety," Neji said. "Don't worry, we'll be leaving for Kyoto soon," he said calmly, shutting the door as he left._

_Hinata stayed frozen for a minute. Then she broke down crying. She felt like her hear was breaking apart piece by piece. Neji was right about one thing. There was no way she and Kiba could ever be together. She would likely be married off to some lord and he was free to do whatever he desired._

_She loved him. She loved everything about him, everything. Hinata was not a court lady who took appearances into consideration. Kiba was so kind and different from the other nobles she grew up with. Was it so bad to fall in love with a man like him? He had more honor in him than any noble ever had._

_It was at that point Hinata realized she loved him back._

_He never came back that night, which Hinata was grateful for. Neji would surely catch him if he did._

_The very next morning she left for Kyoto. Hinata never even said goodbye._

_End Flashbacks_

"Awww, even back then you couldn't resist my manly charms," Kiba said.

"Oh stop it you oaf," Hinata said, reaching back to slap him on the head. Kiba laughed at her, making Hinata smile more.

"So it was all my father's idea," Hinata mused.

"Hey, what about me?" Kiba asked indignantly.

"You're important too," Hinata said.

"You bet," Kiba said.

"In my wildest dreams I never thought we would end up here," Hinata said quietly.

"Me either," Kiba answered, hugging her tightly to him.

----------------------------

**Wow, a long chapter for you. I didn't mean to write that much, but after I started, I guess the story just flowed from there ^ ^ so enjoy your present**


End file.
